The Opera Ghost Returns
by Cara Meirfert
Summary: The Paris Opera House has reopened. The Opera Ghost is back. But things are a bit different... The managers are cooperating. And there's a new Prima Donna. She's young and beautiful and her voice is better then an angels...,she sings with such emotion... Has the Phantom become obsessed? Or will he find his love? His happy ending? Erik/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Well...here I go again...wish me luck in actually finishing this fanfic...

Chapter 1

(Third Person)

It is 2 years after the famous disaster. The opera house has been rebuilt to its former glory. Christine has married Raoul and they have one child. A son. They have moved out of Paris. They're lives are good. They got their happily ever after. We aren't going to talk about them. Christine is a fool and Raoul is an ignorant fop. The story I am here to tell is of the Phantom of the Opera. As far as you know he disappeared. This is not the case. Not at all. He retreated deeper into the darkness. Down deep into the catacombs. But after 2 years of hiding he was back. He hasn't given any orders to the managers but he would. Soon. For now he was content to watch everyone get things back to normal. He was pleased to find rumors of him already spreading through the ranks of ballet rats and the chorus. The managers even had left, without preamble 20,000 francs in Box 5 with the promise that the Opera Ghosts orders would be followed and the request that he be present at the auditions for a new Prima Donna to give his input. Auditions would be in a week so of course the Phantom would be present in his Box. This is where our story will begin.

(Phantom POV.)

I walked through my secret passages to Box 5 which had been left o my use. I stood in the shadows, watching as the excited girls lined up for their singing auditions. The older, more experienced ones would go first then would come the younger ones. This was how it always was. I watched and listened not finding one that really stood out. Well not until one of the younger girls. Her voice called to me. She hit the notes almost perfectly, her pitch was a bit off but her emotion... It was the most emotion I had heard all morning. "Brava!" I called, throwing my voice bouncing off the walls. "This will be our Prima Donna Gentlemen. What is your name again girl?" I asked.

The young girl looked up searching for the source of my voice. "I-I'm Kristelle Noémie Courtemanche, Monsieur Opera Ghost..." She said, her voice quiet and shy.

I chuckled lightly. "A beautiful name Kristelle. You will make a lovely Prima Donna." I became silent as she thanked me and the managers looked at my Box and swallowed, nervous. I watched the rest of the rehearsals and then went back to my lair. I had, since the opera house had reopened been redesigning my lair. I continued with my work.

(Kristelle POV)

I looked around for the voice that had spoken after I sang. It frightened me because it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Who would be able to do that? Who besides the Opera Ghost. I must admit, I was hoping Monsieur Phantom was impressed by my singing but to have a him decide that I would be the Prima Donna? Oh it was a Dream Come True! I swallowed as he asked my name and spoke softly, shyly when I answered. I blushed at his response and looked at the ground. I was sure he could see me...where ever he was...After the Phantom left the Managers congratulated me and showed me to the Prima Donna dressing room. I thanked them and looked around. It was a beautiful room. There was a day bed to the right side and a vanity to the left. Straight ahead was a full length mirror. It was the mirror. The one through which the phantom can see and hear the Prima Donna... I was slightly nervous as I looked around, exploring the room. After a few moments curiosity got the better of me and I walked up to the mirror. I laid my hand against the glass and then ran my hands over the sides, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Mademoiselle Courtemanche may I inquire as to what exactly you are doing to my mirror?"

I jumped back hearing the voice and blushed, looking down. "M-Monsieur...I-I was just...curious..." I stuttered. The voice laughed.

"Curiosity killed the cat mademoiselle." He chuckled. "See, the way to my lair is booby trapped so I suggest you do not try to get down there unless I take you. Do you understand mademoiselle?"

"I-I...of c-course Monsieur..." I stuttered nervously. "M-Monsieur?..." I asked, quietly, shyly.

"Yes mademoiselle?" He replied.

I bit my lip. "Why have you taken such an Interest in me Monsieur Opera Ghost?..."

He merely laughed, his chuckle fading. He never answered me...he just left. I sighed and laid down on the day bed and closed my eyes.

(Manager 1 POV)

"Are we really going to let this ghost, this man run our theatre? I mean 20,000 francs and the best box in the house...We are losing money! And at the moment we do not have the money to lose!" My partner complained to me.

"I know, I know. But even more we cannot afford another accident. It is best to just keep the Opera Ghost happy. We both know what he is capable of. My only hope is that he doesn't become obsessed with one of our singers or dancers again. That could spell disaster for this Opera House." I replied, sighing a bit. I knew he was already obsessed. Why else would he have spoken and not just sent a note after auditions? He was already obsessed with young Mademoiselle Courtemanche. Hopefully she would not make the same mistakes as the vicomtess De'Chaugny. With time we would find out. "Our best bet is just to leave Monsieur Le'Phantome alone and listen to his instructions."

My partner merely nodded and left the opera house. It was nearing the Phantom's due date for his salary so I decided I would just pay it today. I went to the money vault in my office and opened it taking from it the 20,000 francs the Phantom demanded every month. That's when I noticed the note. I sighed and picked it up. "The first of many I am sure..." I murmured to myself. I opened it and read it.

'Dear Managers,

Thank you for paying my salary last month without a reminder. I am sure you would have done the same this month but I have noticed that my Opera House is struggling due to just reopening. I have decided that until my Opera House is back up and running I will lower my salary. Instead of the usual 20,000 I ask only for 5,000. I trust that I need not remind you where or when my salary needs to be left and I will expect it each month as per usual. You will receive another note when my salary is to be reinstated to its usual amount.

OG'

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by the Opera Ghost's kindness. I sat at my desk and wrote a quick thank you before taking the new amount, only 5,000 francs to Box 5. After that I decided that I would go home.

A/N I don't know if you consider this a long chapter, I no longer have a way to tell how many words it has and this bias not been proofread though my GF has read it, she didn't proofread it. Well this is the first chapter. Please review...my fans from my inheritance fanfic know how much I like reviews...reviews make me happy...please review? I'm sick :/ I strayed home from a school today...please make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kristelle POV)

I woke the next morning earlier then usual. I yawned and looked around and smiled. It was real. The Phantom had chosen me to be Prima Donna! I stood and put on my robe before beginning to explore the opera house. I made my way up to the roof and smiled feeling the cool fall air upon my face. I walked around, looking around but stopped, thinking I heard violin music. I quietly crept towards the sound. It came from behind a large statue of an angel. I bit my lip and looked behind it, gasping quietly when I saw a men dressed in dress clothes. He turned as I gasped an his eyes narrowed at me. My eyes widened when I caught sight of his mask.

"What do you think you are doing Mademoiselle?" He asked, his voice harsh.

I shied away and looked at the floor as I whispered, "I-I'm sorry Monsieur... M-may I ask who you are?..."

"Are you blind Kristelle? Do you not see the mask upon my face?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Y-you're the Opera Ghost..." I whispered, biting my lip.

"Exactly. And you are not going to leave me. You will stay within the opera house's walls where I can keep an eye on you. You are Prima Donna. Your number 1 concern is music. Any possible suitors you will send away. Am I understood?"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. "Y-yes Monsieur..."

A small smile graced his lips as he looked at me. "Now, tell me why you are up so early."

I shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I'm not sure Monsieur... I just woke up and my Dad has always told me never to sleep longer then my body deems necessary... So I got up the first time I woke. I decided that I wanted some fresh air and then I heard...you... Oh it was so beautiful Monsieur!"

"Thank you Kristelle. I have worked many long, hard, lonely years to perfect my music. Go on now. You need to eat before practice." He said, turning his back to me.

"Practice Monsieur? There isn't practice this morning...the managers told me it wouldn't start until next week..."

He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. His chuckle was as beautiful as his music. "The practice is not with the rest of the opera house. It is with me. Meet me in your dressing room in an hour and a half. Do not be late. I abhor tardiness. Tell no one that you have seen me."

He walked a few feet and then disappeared. Just disappeared... I watched the spot he had disappeared from for a few moments before walking back downstairs and to the kitchen where I requested something for breakfast. After I ate I looked at the clock and noticed I still had an hour before I had to meet with the Opera Ghost. I sighed, bored. 'What am I to do for an entire hour?' I murmured to myself. I was nervous yet excited to meet with the Opera Ghost. He was quite the curious character but there was no doubt that he was real. No doubt at all. He seemed so pale though. As if he never went out in the sun. Maybe he didn't. According to stories he was content to live out his life beneath the Opera House. I decided to wander the Opera House until practice with the phantom. When I walked back to my room I could sense that he was waiting for me. "Monsieur?..." I bit my lip and stood in front of the mirror with my hands clasped in front of me, waiting for his reply.

"Sing." Came his reply. I could hear the violin and could tell it was playing scales and so I sang. He corrected my breathing, posture, and even mouth shape as I sang. He then began teaching me one of the songs from the first production the Opera House would have. When we finished he merely left without even a goodbye.

I sighed and ran my hand over the mirror, so tempted. I wanted so badly to find him. He was such an interesting creature.

Weeks went by this way. Even after rehearsals started I still had lessons with the Phantom everyday. I was careful to not leave the Opera House, remembering what he said about staying within the walls where he could keep an eye on me.

It was a month and a half after I had been made Prima Donna. I was bored, tired of the walls around me. I was in Paris! Yet the only thing I had seen was the Opera House. I went to my lesson as usual but at the end I called for the Phantom.

"Maître?..." I asked quietly, a bit shy. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yes Kristelle?"

"M-may I go out sometime?...For like a walk or something? Please Maître? I swear I won't go far from the Opera House..."

He was silent for a time. "It has been a while since you left the Opera House...Hmm... I don't want you going alone but I know you don't have any friends here. Let me tell you what Kristelle. I am in need of a short vacation from these walls as well. How about this weekend you and I go out to my country house?"

I gasped softly, surprised he had somewhere outside the Opera House he could live. "Oh! That would be amazing Maître! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled and said nothing, disappearing as usual. I twirled 'round my room, excited to be with the Phantom for an entire weekend. Yes, it was inappropriate for an unmarried woman to be alone with a man but from what I had heard the Phantom was quite the gentleman. But I had also heard that he had quite the temper. I wasn't worried though. He had never lost his temper with me and I was always very good at keeping tempers where they could be handled. I began packing then. It was Thursday and I assumed that we would be leaving tomorrow. When I finished I wandered the Opera House before going to bed.

(Phantom POV)

I went back to my lair after my students lesson. She was doing well. Her voice was better then Christine's and she was younger. I invited her to my country house... I don't know why. I was just going to cause myself more pain. I should cancel it. But I won't. Ill just have to lay down strict rules for her to follow...I walked to my lair and sat at my piano and began to play. I had hours before I had to wake Kristelle so we could leave. She didnt know that we would be leaving in the middle of the night. After playing for a couple hours I went to my desk to write a note.

'Dear Managers,

I thank you for my salary. You are doing well keeping up with that. I am going to trust that you can run my Opera House for the next three days without me. I am going on a short trip. You will excuse Mademoiselle Courtemanche from rehearsals as she will be accompanying me of her own free will. She knows her parts nearly perfectly and I will be helping her perfect them while we are gone. Keep my Opera House standing Gentlemen.

Your faithful servant,

OG'

I slipped the note into the Managers office around 3 am and then went to Kristelle's dressing room. I walked in and shook her awake. "Get up Kristelle. We are leaving

now."

She pulled the covers over her head, still asleep. I sighed and flipped down the blankets. "Kristelle. Get up." She looked up at me and shivered.

"But it's so early..." She whined.

I glared down at her. "I only travel at night. If you wish to go we leave now. If not go back to sleep." I told her. She sighed and climbed out of bed. I left the room. "Come out when you are dressed."

A few minutes later she came out dressed in a traveling dress. I offered her my arm and led her to the stables. It was late so I was fairly certain no one would see us. I had rented a carriage earlier and so we were able to leave after only a couple minutes. I sat inside letting someone else drive the carriage. Kristelle sat beside me staring out the window but I could see her eyelids drooping.

"Kristelle, sleep." I told her, removing my cloaking and folding it, making a makeshift pillow. She laid it against the window and fell asleep against it after only a few moments. She began moving though and fell against my shoulder. I chuckled quietly and took my cloak, refolding it and setting it on my lap then moving her so she was laying with her head on it. I began stroking her long, straight, blonde hair, watching silently as she slept. This young lady didn't seem to fear me like most. She seemed as curious as a small child yet she knew enough to keep her curiosity to herself and not pester me with questions.

It was about 6am when we arrived at my country house. The sun was starting to come up. I gently shook the young girl on my lap. "Kristelle, wake up." I murmured. She stirred and looked up at me then blushed a cute pink as she realized where she was laying. I smiled as the carriage came to a stop. I got out and helped her out. She looked at my house and gasped quietly. It wasn't huge but it was a decent sized house. It stood 2 stories tall and had an almost old fashioned quality to it. She walked to it and gently touched the railing leading to the front door.

"Oh it's so beautiful Monsieur!" She said as she ran up the stairs on light feet. I chucked watching her. She stood bouncing from foot to foot as she waited for me to come up the stairs an unlock the door.

"Feel free to explore. Do not leave the house without telling me but you are allowed anywhere on the property." I said, walking straight to my piano. Instead of exploring she followed me. I began playing as she sat on the floor beside me and closed her eyes, listening. I watched as I played. She was interesting. She never seemed to fear me anymore then she did others. She was a shy young girl. After a short time she laid down and fell asleep. I chuckled and picked up her small body and carried her to her room. I left her there and went out to the stables. I sighed sitting by my horse and took off my mask turning it over in my hands. I hated it. I hated the mask I wore every day. It marked me as different. If it weren't for my mask and deformity I could run my Opera House without the ghost facade. If it weren't for it maybe Christine would be in my arms. I sat there a long while, staring at my mask. I heard a small gasp and looked up.

"Kristelle!" The damned girl had come into the room and she was staring at my face. Yet there was no fear... She looked surprised but not disgusted or afraid.

"So that's why you wear a mask?..." She slowly walked towards me and smiled.

I frowned and covered my face with my hand. "Yes..." I was confused as to why she wasn't running from me. She just came closer and closer...she placed her hand over my wrist and softly pulled it away from my face. "Kristelle..." I said in warning.

"Please...don't feel like you have to hide from me... It isn't that bad... Please..." She bit her lip and softly touched the deformed side of my face. I closed my eyes.

"Kristelle stop... Go back inside..." I shook her hand off my wrist and stood, placing my mask back over my face. I turned and walked away.

What had just happened? She had seen me. She had touched me... And she hadn't screamed... She just... Looked at me. No fear... Why?... It makes no sense! Everyone fears this face! Even Christine! I went into my bedroom and began playing the smaller piano. The music that came out was rough and angry. I played for hours without stopping. Not until I heard a knock upon the door.

"Come inside Kristelle." I said, sighing some. I continued playing softer music.

"Please... Don't be angry at me Phantom... I'm sorry..." The young girl begged, walking over to me and kneeling beside the piano bench.

"I am not angry Kristelle. Don't worry." I placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair. She bit her lip and looked up at me. I said nothing and began playing again. She merely sat there, listening. For hours I played. Finally I stopped.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I asked, standing and offering her my hand. She took it and nodded silently. I smiled at her a bit and led her to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you want to make Phantom..."

I sighed. "Erik. Call me Erik unless I am teaching you." I got things out to make dinner. She was silent. I didn't look at her but I was guessing she was surprised. No one knew my name, no one beside Mdm. Giry. "Would you set the table please Kristelle?"

"Of course...Erik..." She said as she got out plates, cups, silverware, and napkins for us. She set the small table as I finished up. I sighed and stared at the table. I guess I'll try something...Lets see if she can stomach my face at dinner.

I placed the food on the table and sat, laying my mask on the table beside me after I had helped her sit. She smiled at me. A genuine smile as she began to eat. My face... It didn't bother her. At all. She made no comment on it and just sat talking and eating as if there wasn't a monster sitting right beside her. As if I was any other man. After a while I couldn't take it. I stood quickly and rushed to the piano room. I began playing, and after a moment, singing.

/3QXXN4hY0ks

(A/N YouTube link)

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen

In my dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world

Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry "I hear you;

I hear your fears,

Your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness

Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears...

She looked at me and smiled softly. "I hear... I hear loud and clear."

She hears me... She understands me... Maybe... No...


End file.
